That Upturned Chin
by ReleaseThroughWriting
Summary: I cared only about rising to the top. Then Ponty came along. He brought out the competitiveness in me. Yes, at first I hated him. He was a suck up. A guy only trying to get to the top. PAST the top. I would always try to beat him in everything. But then I realized. He reminded me of myself. *Rated M for possible later chapters*


I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to see him.

As I walked towards his office, i passed Smitty and Rosemary.

"Rosemary," Smitty said. "I left something in the cafeteria. I'll meet you in my office."

Rosemary smiled. "Alright, Smitty. Bye, Bud." She walked off. I didn't say anything. She was the girl keeping me from Ponty. I shivered with hatred at the thought.

Smitty turned to me and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts. She had that hungry look in her eye and a smirk on her face. "So... Mr. Biggley's out sick today." She whispered seductively. "I was wondering if you could... show me his office?" Normally I wouldn't pass up a chance to drop all my troubles and forget my thoughts about Ponty. But this time I didn't want to push my thoughts away.

My feelings.

Before, I would have cringed at the thought of feelings. I had not time for feelings. No need for feelings. I cared only about rising to the top. Then Ponty came along. He brought out the competitiveness in me. Yes, at first I hated him. He was a suck up. A guy only trying to get to the top. PAST the top. I would always try to beat him in everything. But then I realized.

He reminded me of myself.

"Bud?" Smitty spoke, her smirk fading a bit.

"I'm sorry, Smitty. I cant. M-my shift in the mail room has already started." I lied. "Later." I rushed away, now desperate to find Ponty.

_xxxxxxxxx_

F-I-N-C-H. The gold letters on his door were beautiful. His name was beautiful. I knocked.

Yes?" A voice said from inside. The voice the made my heart skip beats and my head swim.

"Its..." i cleared my throat. I needed to sound angry and hateful. "Its Bud. Open up."

He opened the door. "Bud! Come in!" I stomped in. "How do you like my name on the door? You see I called the name painter and..."

"Look, Finch," i cut him off. "What makes you think you're fit to be a Vice-President? I should be the one taking over Ovington's department!" I stepped closer to him. I looked deep into his aweful, cheap, beautiful eyes, trying to intimidate him.

But my feet had other ideas.

I took another step toward him.

I had run this moment over in my head a million times. I would pretend to be angry but I wouldn't be able to do it. I would then suck it up and confess my love, he would feel the same way, and he would drop that Rosemary to be with me.

It seemed that my body was ahead of the plan.

One more step.

"Remember that there is only room for one at the top. Me!"

Another step.

Ponty stepped back as I got closer. No. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. I felt my heart begin to shatter.

But my feet kept going.

I step forwards.

He steps back.

I continued criticizing him and stepping. He steps back until his back hits the desk. I step right up to him.

Them something amazing happened.

His worried look was slowly turning into a smile.

I smile back.

"So, uh, Bud. What are you trying to say?" He said softly.

I laugh a little. "I hate you."

I slowly move my hand to his gorgeous chin.

This was it.

I was about to go in to a kiss when i here a little scream to our right.

"PONTY!"

"Oh my..."

Goddammit.

I quickly stood straight up, cleared my throat, and stepped back from him. "And remember, IM the boss' nephew! So stay out of my way!" I yelled at him. I turned and headed towards the door.

I told myself I wouldn't look at him.

I did.

It stung.

Rosemary was right up to Finch, fixing his jacket, straighting his tie, and planting small kisses on him. Then i heard something that hurt me deep.  
Was it true? Were they actually getting... married? Did her really ask her on the night of the party? Then why was he about to kiss me? My mind was too cluttered with questions. I made my way to the coffee machine.

Empty, as usual.

_xxxxxxxxx_

_**Smitty POV**_

"I'm telling you, Smitty. There's nothing going on with him. Your being parnoid," Rosemary said, cutting off my speak about Bud weird behavior and how he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Rosemary's the only one who knew about Bud and I.

I sigh. "At least let me finish my speech. You know I need to have a release. I've been under a lot of stress lately. Bratt been busy with the disgrace to secretary's so I've been having to do most of his work."

"I know, Smitty. At least I don't have any problems like that with Ponty..."

I cut her off. "Ponty... Ponty... Rosemary? I think somethings going on with Bud and Ponty!"

She laughed. The nerve! "Bud and Ponty?! My Ponty?! Smitty, you're too suspicious! There is nothing going on!" She stood up. "Well, I have to go finish some papers for Ponty. I'll see you later, Smitty."

"Bye, Rosemary," I replied wearily.

No matter what Rosemary said, I still couldn't shake the feeling that there is something different about Bud. I cant say for sure about Ponty, though. He's always all over the place that no one ever knows whats going on with that man.

I went over to the phone. "Hello? Get me Bud Frump. Frump. Yes, this is an in-building call. Thank you. Hi, Bud, its Smitty. We need to talk. You cant? What do you mean you cant? Have to take some paperwork to J.B. Uh huh. Alright, Bud. I'll see you later. Bye."  
Yes. There was something definitely different about him.

___xxxxxxxxx_

_**Bud POV**_

A new day. At least I hope it was a new day. Smitty wont get off my back and that needed to stop. But today would be a good day. Why? Because I have the greatest publicity stunt ever! The World Wide Wicket Treasure Hunt! It was brilliant! It would be a a television program and Ponty could help...  
No. He's engaged. I need to forget about him. I could ask Smitty. She could help.

I went to J.B.'s office and knocked on the door. I heard a little squeal.

He was with Hedy.

Again.

"Um... just a minute," J.B. called from inside. I stood waiting awkwardly for about a minute, then he pulled open the door. "Bud?! What the hell are you doing here. I'm a... very busy man!"

I sighed and stepped into his office.

"I know, J.B. but i have this great idea for publicity!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Bud, Finch is in charge of advertising."

Ponty.

"He's the one who's supposed to come up with the ideas," J.B. continued.

"Just hear me out, J.B. I was thinking... a treasure hunt! We could call it The World Wide Wicket Treasure Hunt! I would be fantastic! We could have..."

"That's a lousy idea," he interrupted.

"But, uncle Jasper..."

"NEVER call me that at work!"

I was silent.

He pushed me towards the door. "Now I am very busy. So leave me to my work." He shoved me out and closed the door.

I needed to do something.

I saw Ponty peeking around the corner. He was listening to my conversation with J.B. Then he disappeared. I slowly creeped over to where he was and peered round the corner, seeing him talking to Rosemary.

"Its perfect, Rosemary! A World Wide Wicket Treasure Hunt!"

"But Ponty..." Rosemary said to him.

"How much money should we give away?" he asked her.

"Oh, Ponty! I don't care if you give away money or the entire company. I love you!"

He smiled. "Say that again!" I stopped breathing. 'Don't say it, Ponty.' I thought.

She beamed. "I love you!"

He looked at her. "No before that."

I breathed again. Good.

"What?" Rosemary said questioningly.

"The company! We could give away the company!"

Rosemary looked confused. "Th-the company?"

"Well not the entire company. Stock. Shares or stock. How about one thousand? Ten thousand! ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND! Isnt it great Rosmary?"

He took my idea. The snake took my idea. No matter how much I love, was still steaming mad.

Then I heard Smitty.

"COFFEE BREAK!"

_xxxxxxxxx_

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it!" A voice said.

"J.B.! Its Bud."

He whipped open the door. "What do you want now?!"

I smiled. "Remember that treasure hunt idea that I told you about?"

"Yeah. I was a stupid idea!"

"I just wanted to remind you that you didnt like it!" I said and shut the door.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"Gentlemen. Can i have your attention?" Ponty clapped to quiet everyone down. "Thank. Now..." Ponty continued on with his speech about thing I don't care about. He even had poster boards with J.B. on them.

He tries too hard.

"Now, gentlemen of the board, i present to you... the World Wide Wicket Treasure Girl!"

That caught my attention.

"What?" I blurted out, surprised.

He laughed. "Of course Ms. LaRue is not going to be the actual Treasure Girl. We would have someone famous to do it." This triggered a half confused, half angry look from Hedy and J.B.

After that I zoned out again. But this time i zoned out looking at Ponty. He has been upgrading his suits. And he looked amazing.

And that upturned chin...

I sighed, a bit too loudly. Soon realized that everyone, even Jonesy, was staring at me.

"Uh... uh..." I stuttered, unsure of what to say. 'Think Bud think!' "Sorry. Im... really tired."

J.B. glared at me, then turned back to Ponty. "Sorry for my nitwit of the nephew. Please continue, Finch."

"Its alright, J.B. And Bud, I totally understand that your tired. You have been doing a lot of work as head of the mailroom. As you can see..."

He defended me.  
My attraction to him grew. He was so damn nice... and hamdsome...

"Bud!" Tackaberry called. "Are you coming? We have to let Finch and J.B. talk priviatly."

I stood up quickly. "YEAH! I mean, yes. I'm coming."

I headed to my office. I needed to work this out in my head. I was confused. Lost in my own head.

I loved him.

I... needed him.

His smile, his laugh, his voice, his...

Body.


End file.
